honest_trailersfandomcom-20200215-history
Honest Trailer - Unbreakable
Honest Trailers - Unbreakable is the 278th episode of 'Screen Junkies comedy series Honest Trailers.' '''It was written by 'Spencer Gilbert, Dan Murrell,''' Joe Starr '''and Lon Harris. It was narrated by '''Jon Bailey as Epic Voice Guy. It parodies the 2000 superhero thriller movie Unbreakable. The video is 4 minutes 30 seconds long. It was published on January 8, 2019, to coincide with the theatrical release of the film's sequel ''Glass (2019). It has been viewed over 1.3 million times. 'Watch Honest Trailers - Unbreakable on YouTube' ''"He has the power to lift any weight, lick any toilet seat and pause for any amount of time in the middle of a sentence." ~ ''Honest Trailers -'' '''''Unbreakable Script The following trailer is rated 'S' for spoilers, but come on people! Seriously!? After his breakout hit Sixth Sense - "I see dead people" but before we had to break up with him ['The Last Airbender' - '''Zuko:' "Bring me all your elderly!"], M. Night'' Shyamalan was still... Unbreakable You like Split and after someone explained why Bruce Willis was in it, you keep meaning to check out Unbreakable, the atmospheric thinking man's comic book film that M. Night kept insisting would be a trilogy article from 2000 shows Shyamalan planned it as a trilogy. ''Then that kept not happening, which in hindsight was a really good thing because he had a lot of crap to get out of the system first ''[Posters for: The Lady In the Water, Devil and 'After Earth. Old Lady from '''The Happening: "You plan on murdering me in my sleep. Mark Wahlberg: "What? No!"].'' Worth it....? Bruce Willis shines as David Dunn, a detached middle-aged man who doesn't take full advantage of his talents and just kind of mopes around even though he's got it all. a.k.a. Bruce Willis. Bruce Willis in a tedious junket interview for Red 2: "Oh yeah, yeah. Yeah.". Watch as his dreary life is turned upside down by Elijah Price, a fragile obsessive who insists that everyone likes comics the same way that he does ['''Elijah Price: "'This is an art gallery my friend, and this (points to comic) is a piece of art."]'' and who's prone to angry violent outbursts. a.k.a. modern-day comics fans. Together they'll shake up David's midlife crisis by discovering he has the power to lift any weight, lick any toilet seat don't get sick", and pause for any amount of time... in the middle... of a sentence. David Dunn:' "I'm still moving there.... (an image of Bruce Willis making a shushing motion sails across the screen)... just...(an image of Bruce Willis making a shushing motion sails across the screen)... uhh, just not now." ''David Dunn: "Something's... (an image of Bruce Willis making a shushing motion sails across the screen)... just not right."'' ''David Dunn: This morning was the first morning that I can remember that I didn't open my eyes and feel (an image of Bruce Willis making a shushing motion sails across the screen)... sadness... (an image of Bruce Willis making a shushing motion pops in from the right of screen).'' Strap in for everything you love about early Shyamalan like: clunky dialogue [''Kid: "You can't let bad things happen to good people, right? That's your code, right? That's the heroes code?"], something about water being scary ['''David Dunn: A''fraid of water." Elijah Price: "You have a weakness: water." David Dunn: "Do you remember the story about them about the boy that almost drowned in the pool?"], and a twist you'll never see coming the first time, that will be so obvious the second time around you won't know how you missed it. ''['Woman:' (reading comic book to boy) "They say this one has a surprise ending."]. I mean, is it still a twist if you're expecting a twist? Or is the real twist knowing he knows you think the twist is coming, so he probably won't do a twist, then doing it to us anyway? Boom. Shyamalaned. So before you experience the mind-blowing scale of the next big comic book movie [Logos for: 'Captain Marvel,'' '''Avengers: Endgame, Shazam!' and 'Dark Phoenix]'', dial things back - like ''way '''back - for a superhero film that does it all without CGI ''[heavy CGI shot from 'Justice League], epic battles [climactic robot fight from 'Avengers: Age of Ultron]'' or sky beams [sky beam from 'Fantastic Four], because sometimes all it takes to tell an epic story is the power of 'stares. [montage of characters 'staring, accompanied by the epic rock ballad, "Great Ambition."]'' Stare-ing: Willis as David Dunn Sigh Hard; Treat Clark as Joseph Dunn Haley Joel Osmish; Willis and Robin Wright Breakman and Robin; and... L. Jackson as Elijah Price in the style of the opening theme of The Fresh Prince of Bel-Air: In West Philadelphia, born and raised, '' ''Near the playground was how he spent most of his days. '' ''Healing up's taxing 'cause fate is so cruel, '' ''Too sick to shoot B-ball outside of his school. '' ''Then an unbreakable guy who was up to some good, '' ''Started saving children in the neighborhood. '' ''He derailed one little train and the guy got scared and said, "I'm sending you to an asylum for psychological care." for Unbreakable - Man of Feels. Titles designed by Robert Holtby.]] Man of Feels Comic Books Store Clerk:' You better not be jacking off to the Japanese comics, I swear to God. It is called Hentai and it is art! Good day, sir! Trivia * The writers initially considered making an Honest Trailer for either '''''Signs or The Sixth Sense because they are the bigger Shyamalan films and have not yet received Honest Trailers. However, Unbreakable ultimately made more sense because it directly related to the release of Glass. * All the writers like the film, but agree it’s a moody slowburn. They all saw the movie when it came out and concede part of the reason their minds were blown by the twist was because of the dire state of comic book movies at the time. In the associated commentary, writer/producer Dan Murrell wondered how the film is received by modern audiences who are much more accustomed to superhero movies. * Editors Kevin and TJ came up with the idea of Bruce Willis sliding across the screen during the long pauses. * This Honest Trailer features the return of the stares running gag. The joke hadn't been used for three years - it was last used was January 2016 with the Honest Trailer for Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. * The phrase “modern day comic book fans” was not in the original script – the original term was more controversial and was watered down. * This is the first time Honest Trailer uses the honest title that already used in previous Honest Trailer before. In this case, Superman Returns.' * Screen Junkies have produced Honest Trailers for several other M. Night Shyamalan films including 'Split, Glass, The Last Airbender, The Happening and After Earth. See list of Honest Trailers for more. Watch the full Honest Trailer Commentary on YouTube Reception Honest Trailers - Unbreakable has a 98.3% approval rating from YouTube viewers. ComicBook.com wrote that the Honest Trailer "is not only funny but pretty spot-on." The site also wrote "The trailer also notes that Unbreakable had quite a bit of pretty awkward dialogue and, well, a whole lot of too-long pauses and too-intense stares." Comic Book Movie highlighted these same criticisms of the film in their write-up on the Honest Trailer. Screen Rant appreciated the way Screen Junkies placed this film in the context of Shyamalan's career, writing, "Interestingly, as the Honest Trailer points out, Shyamalan originally expressed his desire to make an Unbreakable trilogy at the time of the film's release, but it took longer than expected for his plans to come together. That might've been for the best, though; as the video notes, the filmmaker went through a real rough patch in the 2000s/early '10s and even tried his hand at a pair of widely-dismissed big budget movies (The Last Airbender and ''After Earth'') before he returned to making atmospheric character-driven fare like Unbreakable again." LRM Online found the Honest Trailer for notable for highlighting how much superhero films have changed since 2000, writing "More than anything, it really highlights that if you’ve grown accustomed to our current world of superhero films, then this one may be just a tad slow. Of course, it has M. Night Shyamalan’s trademark clunky dialogue, but a much more meditative story and pace than today’s fare." Production credits Voiceover Narration by Jon Bailey Title Design: Robert Holtby Written by Spencer Gilbert, Dan Murrell, Joe Starr, Lon Harris Produced by Spencer Gilbert, Dan Murrell, Joe Starr & Max Dionne Edited by Kevin Williamsen and TJ Nordaker Assistant Editor: Emin Bassavand External links * 'Unbreakable Honest Trailer: Shyamalan Presents Man of Feels '- Screen Rant article * 'Before GLASS Hits Theaters, Check Out The Honest Trailer For M. Night Shyamalan's UNBREAKABLE '- Comic Book Movie.com article * 'Unbreakable Honest Trailer: Witness The Power Of Stares '- LRM Online article * ''Unbreakable' Gets an Honest Trailer '- ComicBook.com article * '‘Unbreakable’ Honest Trailer: Featuring the Power of Long, Meaningful Staring ' - Slash Film article * 'The 'Unbreakable' Honest Trailer is Here To Get You Primed For Glass Video (VIDEO) '- Egotastic article Category:Honest Trailers Category:Screen Junkies Category:Superheroes Category:Thriller Category:M. Night Shyamalan Category:2000s Category:Season 12 Category:Touchstone Pictures Category:Disney